theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharon Newman
Sharon Newman ''' (née '''Collins, formerly Abbott) is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Sharon Case. Biography: Sharon Newman is the daughter of Doris Collins. She has four children: Cassie, Mariah, Noah and Faith. In 1996, Sharon Collins married her high school sweetheart Nicholas Newman. Sharon and Nick came from different backgrounds. Nicholas Newman, the son of billionaire Victor Newman, was from a very privileged background. Sharon grew up with modest means. During her early years of high school in Madison, Wisconsin, her mother Doris Collins was paralyzed in a car accident after chasing Sharon, who ran off refusing to listen to her mother. Also while in Madison, Sharon had a daughter, Cassie Ann Collins, at the age of 17. Sharon put Cassie up for adoption. A woman by the name of Alice Johnson took over the role of Cassie's mother. When Sharon first started dating Nick, her mother was experiencing a great deal of pain and needed a very expensive surgery. Nick's father Victor Newman paid for the surgery. Thereafter, Sharon stopped by Newman Enterprises with sums of money insisting upon repaying the debt, even though Victor had told her that the debt was forgiven. This was how she won a special place in her future father-in-law's heart. Sharon attended a few college classes, but never graduated. Years later, Sharon and Cassie (who was renamed Cassidy by Alice) were reunited with the help of Sharon's best friend, Grace Turner. Grace sought to find Cassie when it was thought Sharon would lose baby Noah Newman, thinking Cassie could fill the void if Noah did not survive. Christine Blair assisted in processing the adoption, making Nick Newman Cassie's legal father. The girl was excited to become a Newman, and even changed her first name to Cassie instead of Cassidy. Once Cassie and Noah got older, Sharon became bored with being a housewife and decided to try her hand at business. She began working as a spokesmodel for Jabot Cosmetics, and later decided to work as a spokesmodel for her father in-law's company, Newman Enterprises. Rocky Marriage Diego Guittierez was a handsome man who was always there for Sharon as a friend. After incorrectly assuming Nick was having an affair with a woman from the coffeehouse, Sharon had sex with Diego. When Sharon confessed her affair to Nick, he was upset but decided to give his marriage another try. While bringing her flowers, he saw Sharon kissing his own father through the front window. Sharon then left town to find herself, leaving both of her children. During her absence, Cassie almost drowned in a pond but was rescued by Nick. Cassie was in a coma for days while Sharon had a disastrous one-night stand with Cameron Kirsten. He then followed her back to Genoa City and tried to rape her on New Year's Eve, resulting in her knocking him unconscious and hiding what she believed was his corpse. Ashamed of herself further, Sharon stayed out of town long enough for her bruises to heal so Nick would not find out any of this. After returning home, Nick felt sorry for Sharon and took her back. Soon Sharon decided to become a stripper, so Nick had to give her a job at Newman Enterprises so as not to embarrass the family. Because the company could not afford to pay her, Nick secretly paid her salary. Eventually, the angry and much alive Cameron threatened to have Sharon jailed for attempted murder, unless she left Nick and her kids and came to live with him overseas. Nick stowed away on the plane, beat Cameron unconscious and shoved him out of the plane with a parachute on his back. Nick and Sharon then parachuted out themselves and Cameron was jailed for his crimes. In 2005, Cassie died as the result of a car accident. This traumatic loss caused a tremendous strain on Nick and Sharon's marriage. Sharon turned to her soon to be brother-in-law, Brad Carlton, because Nick, Phyllis Summers and Neil Winters were searching for Lily Winters and Daniel Romalotti. Daniel was at the time responsible for Cassie's death. Sharon found comfort in Brad, and the two became close friends who were able to tell each other anything. At the same time, Noah became friends with Brad's daughter, Abby Carlton, as well. Later, Nick would find comfort and compassion in the arms of Phyllis. A New Chapter Furious with Nick for betraying her, Sharon shared a one-night stand with Brad, whom had just married Nick's sister Victoria Newman. Sharon eventually forgave Nick for his affair with Phyllis, but the revelation that Phyllis was pregnant with Nick's baby ultimately destroyed the marriage. Nick and Phyllis married in late 2006, and their daughter, Summer Newman, was born weeks later. Sharon was fired from Newman Enterprises by Victoria when Victoria discovered that Sharon had been making out with Brad in the Newman parking lot. In late 2006, Sharon began dating Jack Abbott, and the two became engaged. On April 5, 2007, during an argument between Sharon, Phyllis, and Sharon's friend, Drucilla Winters, Sharon and Dru both fell off a cliff. While Dru is presumed dead, Sharon survived. She and Jack were secretly married on April 23 in Sharon's living room. In December 2007, Sharon told Jack that she was leaving him and moving out of the Abbott Mansion with Noah because of Jack's recent lies coming to light. The two later reconciled, oddly enough because of Brad. Brad insisted many times that he and Sharon were meant to be and that she should not be with Jack. In 2008, Sharon and Jack's marriage became rocky due to Jack constantly lying. Sharon confronted Jack about this and about all of the empty promises he made to her. She then told him that she thought their marriage was worth fighting for and that she would not leave him, as she accepted him for who he was. In January 2009, Sharon and Jack had a heated argument and Sharon filed for divorce, after which she went to stay at the Abbott cabin. Sharon received a visit from Brad (who was in a plot with Phyllis to seduce Sharon). The plan didn't go over well as Sharon put Brad out. Meanwhile, back in Genoa City, Nick learned that Phyllis had set Sharon up in the incident with Brad. Worse news arrived when Noah was involved in an accident after falling through a frozen pond. After packing his things to move out of the Tack House with Phyllis because of her deception, Nick headed up to the Abbott cabin to tell Sharon about Noah (who had been rescued by Brad). When Nick arrived, he found a letter Sharon wrote admitting she still loved him. Nick and Sharon eventually kissed and made love. Birth of Faith Sharon ended up pregnant and the baby had three possible fathers: Jack Abbott, Nicholas Newman or Billy Abbott. Sharon got the DNA results the day little Summer Newman was rushed to the hospital after having a serious allergic reaction to peanuts. Although the test said that Nick was the father, Sharon told Jack he was the father so Summer would have Nick's full attention. In February 2009, Sharon stole a book from the Trumble's and put it in Noah Newman's bag. She got a call and gave the bag to Noah saying it was the hospital--something was wrong with Doris Collins. Noah gave the bag to Eden Baldwin and left the store with his mother. The security guard of Trumble's found the stolen book in "Eden's bag". While at the hospital visiting Doris, Sharon had a meltdown in front of her mother. Sharon told Doris about her little black outs. Doris told Sharon that this was not the first time these episodes had happened. Later Nick called Sharon to tell her what happened with Eden at the book store. Sharon then found the elephant she took from Brad Carlton's house! Sharon didn't even remember why she had the elephant with her! Sharon returned to the bookstore and lost it again. Nick tried to calm her down but that didn't work. Sharon then went to Brad's house. Sharon ended up in psych ward after stealing from a jewlery store. The truth about the baby's paternity came out during an argument between Sharon and Jack. Jack promised to keep the secret, but Nick over heard Sharon and Doris talking about it and wanted to be in the baby's life. Sharon went into early labor. Little did she know that Ashley Abbott was also in the hospital. Adam Newman accidently scared the pregnant Ashley and she fell down the stairs and miscarried. Adam blackmailed Dr. Charles Taylor so Ashley would think that her baby was still alive but she slowly went insane. Now in the psych ward, Ashley was convinced that she was going into labor. Adam panicked and stole Sharon's baby girl, Faith Cassidy Newman. Dr. Taylor told Sharon and Nick that their daughter had died. Sharon moved into Brad's former house. She and Adam soon started dating. Sharon was unaware of what he did with her baby. They ran off and got married. On the way back, the plane crashed. Adam, thinking that he was going to die, showed Sharon a note that said that her baby was alive but Sharon hit her head and forgot about it. She and Adam were happy for a short while because Sharon ignored all the warnings people gave her about Adam. However, Nick and Phyllis Summers started snooping and discovered that Adam had blackmailed Ashley's doctor. Sharon left Adam. Phyllis also found a note from Dr. Taylor explainig what had happened to Ashley. Phyllis quickly put the pieces together. A DNA test was done that showed Faith's true identity and Ashley tearfully handed her over. Adam's Death and Nick Sharon moved into the Genoa City Athletic Club with Faith. Meanwhile, Adam escaped from custody with the help of Patty Williams. He got into Sharon's hotel suite and held Faith so Sharon was forced to listen while he confessed. Nick burst in and chased Adam out. Sharon then got a call from Adam saying he wanted to meet her in the basement, but she told everyone where he was. There was a gas leak in the basement and then an explosion. Sharon bumped her head but swiftly recovered. However, Adam was killed shortly before the explosion and Nick was arrested for his murder. Sharon was sure Nick was innocent so she and Phyllis teamed up to prove it. They went to a cornfield where Adam apparently made a phone call (they were sure that he faked his own death) and Sharon ended up being sprayed by pesticide. Nick came and saved her life, which annoyed Phyllis, especially when she saw Nick at Sharon's bedside. When Sharon went home, Phyllis was upset that she was living on the Newman Ranch so she decided to let Sharon live in Phyllis' penthouse. But Phyllis left Nick so she kicked Sharon out and moved in herself. Sharon went to the Abbott cabin. Adam stalked her there and Nick chased him off. Nick tried to get Sharon to come back to him but she refused. Nick gave her a gun and left. Adam tried to break in and Sharon shot him. Adam survived and decided not to press charges. Adam, Nick and An Engagement Sharon started to fall for Adam Newman again. When a Storm hit Genoa City, Adam saved Faith when the beams off a barn started to fall on top of her. Nicholas Newman and Sharon tried to re-form their family. In November, 2010, having sent Faith to the children's museum with the nanny, Sharon went over to see Nick and show him new pictures of Faith. Nick said Faith was so beautiful, just like Sharon. Sharon went to Gloworm where she saw the new bartender--Adam. Sharon told Nick she wanted him to move back in with her. Nick said he would love to. Sharon and Nick moved his stuff into "their home" then took a break to remember Cassie. With Faith off to storytime at the library with the nanny, Nick and Sharon decided to christen the house. Meanwhile, Adam -- having obeyed his wife and left Gloworm -- showed up at the front door and got a peek at the action on the sofa inside. The next day, Nick talked about marriage with Sharon. Sharon told Nick she knew he always loved her and she was happy with how things had worked out but she thought they should wait so that there was no question later that they did the right thing for the right reason. Undaunted by Sharon's reluctance to say she would marry him, Nick pulled out the engagement ring he gave her when they were engaged the first time. He said his heart had always been hers and he was so happy that fate brought them back together in Paris. An Engagement, Adam's Case and Skye Nicholas Newman asked Sharon if she would marry him. She said yes. Nick told her this is what he had always wanted and that he loved her. At Crimson Lights, Sharon ran into Adam Newman who guessed her good news before she could say anything. Adam wished his lady-love the best telling her she couldn't go wrong when she went with her heart and left. At home, Nick and Sharon told one another about how each of their exes handled the news of their impending re-marriage with dignity and composure. After Sharon slept with Adam in New Orleans, Nick broke off the engagement. In December 2010 at the jail's interrogation room, Sharon and Adam told Leslie Michaelson, Adam's attorney, that they believed Skye Lockhart Newman was still alive. Adam explained that someone had ordered a bottle of Skye's favorite, rare perfume from a European gift shop and had it shipped to Hawaii. Leslie doubted that the purchase of the perfume would prove that Skye was alive unless someone found her. Sharon worried that Skye wouldn't stay in one place for long. Sharon refused to wait for a private investigator and chose to fly to Hawaii and investigate. Leslie admitted that Sharon's fact-finding journey was the best shot Adam had. After Leslie left, a worried Adam told Sharon he wished she wouldn't go. Sharon reminded Adam that he believed she was a strong woman. Sharon explained that she'd secretly snap photos of Skye in order to prove she was still alive. Though Sharon hated leaving Adam alone, she warned him to keep the trip a secret because Victor Newman might alert Skye. Adam warned Sharon not to talk to Skye or get near her. Sharon vowed to return with evidence. Later, Sharon stopped by Nick's house to see Faith Newman and was disappointed to discover that the child was with Nikki Newman. Searching for Skye Sharon told Nicholas Newman she'd be out of town and wanted to let him know in case he needed her. Nick insisted he wouldn't need to contact Sharon and mockingly wished her a safe trip. In Hawaii, a man at the post office store told Sharon that he had not seen the woman in the photograph. Another man offered to take Sharon on a tour of the Mt. Kilauea volcano and hinted that she would find some answers there. Sharon called Adam Newman who agreed that Skye Lockhart Newman liked adventures and might be there. As she looked at an active volcano, Sharon was startled just as Skye arrived. In Hawaii, Sharon confronted Skye on the trail to the volcano. Sharon told Skye that Adam was being accused of killing Skye. Skye thought that Adam deserved to be punished for walking out on their marriage. Sharon said that Skye's broken heart was not a good reason for her to destroy Adam's life. Sharon was determined to get Skye to return to Genoa City with her. Skye adamantly refused. Sharon said she'd take Skye's picture as proof that she was still alive. Skye grabbed for the camera and fell into the crater. Sharon reached for Skye's hand to keep her from falling into the volcano. Hiding on the trail, Victor NewmanlistenedtoSkye and Sharon's confrontation. Sharon struggled to help Skye. Skye felt herself slipping away. Sharon was unable to lift Skye out of the chasm. Victor remained in hiding and did nothing to help Sharon save Skye. Skye fell into the volcano, perishing in the flames. Sharon called for help. Sharon ran off in another direction and never saw Victor. At the general store, Sharon was traumatized as she explained to a cop how Skye fell into the volcano. A cop questioned Sharon about her connection to Skye. Victor and Tucker Sharon said that she and Skye had been married to the same man. Sharon was unable to show the photo she had taken of Skye because her camera was missing. Sharon assured the cop that she had done everything to save Skye. Sharon wanted to go back to the crater to search for the camera and any sign of Skye. Sharon's phone rang. It was Nick. Nick asked Sharon if she was working with Victor to find Skye. Sharon said she'd found Skye, but had not seen Victor. Sharon ended the call before explaining what happened to Skye. In 2012, Sharon married Victor Newman. On their wedding night, Victor went missing, likely due to falling off of his horse and contracting amnesia. Sharon then took over Newman enterprises, with the help of Tucker, who was only helping Sharon so that he could buy a large number of Newman stock. Sharon tried to calm the skeptical business community about her leadership, and stocks at Newman quickly declined. As the search for Victor continues, Sharon's relationships with members of the family becomes worse. Belieivng Victor to be dead, Sharon decides to marry Tucker after the funeral. However, Victor reveals himself to be alive and throws Sharon in jail for what she did to his company. Victor also annuals their marriage. Recent Developments Tucker makes a deal to free Sharon from prison. However, Sharon did not know this and ratted Tucker out to the FCC agents. In October 2012, Sharon burned down the Newman Ranch. Adam saved Sharon from the fire and hid her in a cabin on his property, much to the annoyance of Chelsea Newman, Adam's new wife. Sharon is then diagnosed with bipolar disorder by a professional Adam hired, Dr. Watkins. Adam and Sharon grow closer, and Adam kisses Sharon after a housewarming party at Victor and Nikki's penthouse. Chelsea walks in and sees them, and tells Victor and Nikki that Sharon was responsible for the fire. Adam, realizing what an idiot he is for helping Sharon, saves his marriage to Chelsea, but makes a deal with Victor to keep Sharon out of jail in exchange for Adam's assistance getting Newman Enterprises back from Jack Abbott, who has problems of his own involving an addiction to pain killers. Reconnection with Nick Despite being involved again with Adam, Sharon finds herself drawn to Nick again. In order to get close to him, Sharon finally ends things with Adam for good. When Nick discovers that Summer is not his biological daughter, Sharon suspects that something is wrong but doesn't ask Nick about it, telling him that whatever it is that he's done wrong, she will forgive him for it. She is saddened when she, along with everyone else, learns that Jack, not Nick, is Summer's biological father. She does become fearful, however, when Phyllis discovers that Sharon tampered with the paternity test results to make it seem like Jack is Summer's father. Phyllis never gets the chance to expose Sharon due to suffering a brain injury she suffered after a fight with Sharon. Sharon also begins to cause problems for Nick and his fiancee Avery Clark. Some time later, Nicholas and Avery breaks. Sharon and Nick get together and leave together, Sharon is happy. But still lives with her terrible secret. Mariah Copeland Sharon's guilt starts to manifest as a vision of Cassie, who tells Sharon that she has to continue to keep her secret from Nick. Sharon decides to start rising her bi-polar meds, but she continues to see Cassie. One time when Sharon is distraught, she grabs Cassie and is horrified that she can touch her. As this keeps up, Sharon soon starts to think Cassie is really alive and undergoes electro shock When Sharon wakes up, she doesn't remember switching Summer's paternity test and Phyllis falling. She also sees "Cassie", who brings flowers and apologizes to Sharon for everything she out her through. In April 2014, Sharon learns that Victor hired Mariah Copeland, who looked exactly like Cassie. Sharon started to feel a connection to Mariah and befriended her to Nick's dismay. After Mariah went to pay Sharon some of her debt, Sharon invited Mariah to stay for dinner. Faith Newman, Nick and Sharon's daughter, took a liking to Mariah. Ian encouraged Mariah to move in with Sharon and Nick. Mariah told Sharon and Nick that someone had broken into her room and that she didn't feel safe. Mariah vowed that Ian was out of her life, and Nick and Sharon agreed to let her stay with them. Mariah slowly started to develop a crush on Nick and subtly tried to seduce him. As her crush on Nick grew, she stopped defending Ian, and was even willing to side win Nick against him. Mariah was surprised when she received a call from her mother, and Nick was angry because Mariah had told Sharon that her mother was dead. Mariah was desperate to get back on Nick's good side and told him what she knew about Helen. Mariah also became good friends with Kevin Fisher. Sharon finally realized that Mariah was trying to seduce Nick when she saw Mariah come downstairs in lingerie. Mariah tried to tell Sharon she met a guy at work, but Sharon saw through her lie. Mariah and Sharon got into a huge argument and she threw Mariah out of her house. Mariah left the outfits that Sharon bought her. Meanwhile, Nick had started investigating the night Sharon had birth and discovered that Mariah is actually the twin of Cassie Newman, and Sharon's biological daughter. When Sharon was pregnant, she was all doped up and it was all a blur. Helen Copeland was the nurse who didn't even want kids. But she stole Mariah for somebody who couldn't have kids, Ian Ward. Meanwhile, Mariah had left town with Ian. Ian took Mariah to a storage unit and drugged her, causing her to lose consciousness. When Mariah awoke, she was wearing a wedding dress and Ian told her that they would get married. Mariah refused to marry Ian, but he didn't listen and got Mariah so doped up that she couldn't coherently say no. They ended up married. Mariah was rescued by Nick and Sharon and taken to the hospital. At the hospital, Sharon told Mariah that she was Mariah's mother. Mariah refused to believe it and didn't want to embrace Sharon as her mother. Nick convinced her not to leave town, but Mariah refused to come back to the ranch, and she quit her job at the Underground, but Nick convinced her to return to the Underground so she can pay Sharon back. Mariah heard Sharon murmuring in her sleep about somebody not being somebody else's father. The real story was that Summer is Nick's daughter, not Jack's. Sharon switched the paternity tests so Nick would stay with her. The ex-wife of both Nick and Jack, Phyllis Summers, overheard Sharon confessing this at cassie's grave when Sharon got into an altercation with her and pushed Phyllis down the stairs into a coma. But Mariah immediately jumped to Faith. Victor paid Mariah to tell him about Sharon's secret. Mariah told him her misunderstanding about Faith. Victor brought a bottle of champagne to celebrate their newly engagement although Victor hates Sharon but has also married her. While Nick and Sharon briefly left, Victor stole Nick's drinking glass and Faith's hairbrush and left for Sweden to get DNA results. Sharon asked Mariah to be one of her bridesmaids along with Summer and Faith. Mariah was stubborn and reluctant but Sharon kept pushing it so Mariah agreed. Mariah asked Kevin to be her plus one and Kevin agreed. Mariah, Summer, and Faith all had matching dresses for the wedding. Sharon bought Mariah an expensive bracelet but Mariah couldn't accept it. Mariah attended Sharon's bachelorette party along with Abby, Summer, Lily, Kelly, Victoria, and Nikki which Sharon quickly decided to go to Crimson Lights instead. Mariah was very unenthusiastic and flirted with Tyler who was sitting at the bar just to make Abby jealous. Mariah had Summer give her money to bride the bartender into stripping. All the girls have been heavily drinking and partying. The guys ended up showing up at crimson Lights as well and also heavily loaded. Abby had a couple too many drinks and bashed Sharon for marrying Nick again because Sharon married Adam Nick, Abby's father Victor, Nick again...etc. Mariah stood up for Sharon against Abby, and Abby stated that Mariah spits venom about Sharon every day. Once Michael Baldwin got slammed to the floor, a drunken fight broke out. Mariah fought with Abby. Everybody there ended up in jail. Eventually, they were set free. Before Nick and Sharon's wedding, Mariah called Victor to get him to rush over here to blurt out Sharon's secret. He said he couldn't and she said then she will. She met up with Kevin. Kevin said she looks pretty and she didn't think the dress was hot enough and ripped off the ribbon around the neck. Mariah claimed she forgot to get Sharon something blue but Sharon didn't mind. When Faith and Summer left for a minute, Mariah gave Sharon a blue braclet which Faith and Summer came back and saw. At Nick and Sharon's wedding,just before they were about to get married, Phyllis busted through the doors and shocked everybody! As Phyllis walked down the aisle, Summer was in tears and hugged her mother. Phyllis fainted and everybody rushed to her rescue. Kelly saw how much Jack still cared about Phyllis. Sharon left the church. Kelly arrived at the Genoa City Memorial Hospital with Jack and Summer. When Phyllis awoke, Summer got to talk with her. Phyllis then talked to Avery and then Jack. She questioned Jack why she wouldn't let her come home but Jack claimed she needed to rest. Nick asked Phyllis if she knows something Sharon's told her. Sharon showed up to ask Phyllis about the secret Phyllis might know about her that could potentially hurt Nick. Sharon continued to worry about her secret, but Nick reassured Sharon nothing would break them up. Nick and Sharon decided to get married on Halloween. Sharon got spooked when she had a dream about Cassie showing up at the door and warning Sharon that her secret will come out. Then Mariah showed up, in costume, to take Faith trick or treating. Sharon and Nick got Mariah to open up about her feeling, and Mariah tearfully told Sharon how she is on her side. Sharon happily embraced Mariah and told her she was on her side as well. Sharon's secret is revealed and the fallout After Nick, Noah, and Mariah left for the church; Phyllis showed up and took Sharon to the spot where she fell. Sharon finally remembered everything. When Victor, Jack, and Nick showed up; Sharon tearfully admitted she had switched the results of Summer's paternity test and that Nick was Summer's biological father. Nick was furious with Sharon and vowed to never forgive her. Things got worse for Sharon when Nick told her he was suing her for full custody of Faith, so Sharon hired David Sherman to represent her. Sharon was surprised when both Noah and Mariah stood by Sharon, despite her lies. With encouragement from Mariah, Sharon tried to convince Jack to let her keep her job at Jabot, but Jack told Sharon he couldn't forgive her for what she did to him. As Sharon was leaving, Jack told her he would give her a good recommendation so she could find another job. Sharon was distraught when Faith ran away, and Nick comforted her. When Faith was found, Nick made it clear that he was still going to try and get full custody of Faith. On Christmas, Nick and Sharon managed to make peace long enough for Faith to enjoy her Christmas. Sharon asked Chelsea for a job, and Chelsea hired Sharon as a fitting model. Chelsea also suggested to Sharon that if she wanted to keep Faith, she may have to play dirty and humiliate Nick in court. Sage visits Nick at his house with Gabriel's yearbook to bond with Nick. Her presence anger's Nick's daughter, Faith,. Sage spills water on her clothes and changes into a bathrobe. Faith uses the phone and tells Sharon that's Nick is in trouble. Sharon rushes in and Faith asks to go home with Sharon, so Nick reluctantly agrees. Faith tells Sharon that the lady in Nick's house had no pants on. Sharon began to get angry and jealous. Sharon told Noah she's furious with his father. Noah didn't believe Nick would do that and maybe they don't have the full story. Noah explained that faith has a history of not liking any of her dad's female friends and he's sorry to say it but, maybe she lied about it. Sharon stated she was there and saw sage in the bathrobe. Noah entered the gym explaining to dad that Faith told Sharon that he was in the house with a lady with no pants on. Sage told Adam that's not what it seems like. Nick explained the real story and Noah was relieved. Sharon told the information she heard from Faith to her lawyer, David Sherman, and told Nick she'll use it against him in court. Custody Hearing and the Fallout Crimes Committed *Moved a dead body to cover up a crime, presumed to be Cameron Kirsten, but was her daughter's father; no charges filed *Exhibited signs of kleptomania, stealing objects from people and stores *Arrested for the murder of Skye Lockhart Newman; sentenced to thirty years in prison; retrial was granted; charges were dropped (Nov 2011) *Escaped custody after sentencing; recaptured; given time-served *Arrested for assault of Nikki Newman (Jun 2012) *Destroyed her prenuptial agreement with Victor Newman before it could be filed (Sep 2012) *Arrested for fraud, conspiracy, and giving false statements to the police after Victor disappeared (Sep 2012) *Arson; Burned down the Newman ranch main house (Oct 2012) *Broke into the hospitals lab and changed the paternity test of Summer Newman *Followed Phyllis Newman in a stairwell, fighting with her, caused Phyllis to fall; failed to get help (Jul 2013) *Got arrested for a drunken bar fight with majority of the other characters who attended Nick's bachelor party and Sharon's bachelorette party. Along with: Abby, Ashley, Summer, Lily, Kelly, Nikki, Victoria, Mariah, Noah, Nick, Neil, Michael, Kevin, Jack, Austin, Cane, and Stitch. (Oct 2014) Maladies and Injuries *Hospitalized after being struck by a car in Denver 1998 *Occasional bouts of kleptomania brought on by stress *Institutionalized at Fairview Sanitarium for mental instability *Diagnosed as bi-polar 2012 *Gaslighted by Victor Newman and Mariah Copeland into believing she was seeing Cassie 2014-March 2014 *Underwent electro convulsive therapy See also *Adam Newman and Sharon Collins *Nick Newman and Sharon Collins Gallery Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Newman family Category:Heroines Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses Category:Protagonists Category:Current characters Category:1990s